


we are free, we can be wide open

by AmorLorna93



Series: for I can’t help, falling in love with you [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Big Dick Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Coming Untouched, Consent is Sexy, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Praise Kink, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmorLorna93/pseuds/AmorLorna93
Summary: It had only been a few weeks, a few amazing, exciting and enlightening weeks, but they hadn’t gone any further than dry humping, hand jobs, blow jobs (on Richie’s part which Eddie felt bad about but he just couldn’t bring himself to do that yet), and Richie humping his ass cheeks. Now, don’t get Eddie wrong, that was all fucking amazing, but he couldn’t help wanting more, he wanted Richie, all of what he could give, to feel that unquestionable connection.To put it bluntly, he wanted Richie to fuck him. Really fuck him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: for I can’t help, falling in love with you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611472
Comments: 10
Kudos: 205





	we are free, we can be wide open

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle yourselves kiddies, this is a long one! (Pun intended? 😉) 
> 
> The title is from Analyze by The Cranberries, I swear every one of their songs is such a mood. If you don’t know the song, or any of their songs, you must listen immediately.

Eddie stared at the rack in front of him as if it was some sort of demon clown that had crawled its way up from the darkest depths of Hell. His brown eyes wide and a stricken expression on his flushed face.

He clenched his jaw, his hands shaking at his sides. Fuck, maybe he should have got Richie to get this stuff, he always bore an air of unashamed confidence, but Eddie felt like he had to do this. He was the one who had suggested they take this next step in their…

He wasn’t exactly sure what to call it.

He supposed he could technically say relationship but they hadn’t had that particular conversation yet, hadn’t verbally agreed on what they would call each other. God, it made him want to roll his eyes at that, he could make it sound as mundane as signing a contract or something equally boring.

Being with Richie was the exact opposite.

It had only been a few weeks, a few amazing, exciting and enlightening weeks, but they hadn’t gone any further than dry humping, hand jobs, blow jobs (on Richie’s part which Eddie felt bad about but he just couldn’t bring himself to do that yet), and Richie humping his ass cheeks. Now, don’t get Eddie wrong, that was all fucking amazing, but he couldn’t help wanting _more_ , he wanted Richie, all of what he could give, to feel that unquestionable connection.

To put it bluntly, he wanted Richie to fuck him. _Really_ fuck him.

He flushed as he recalled their conversation earlier that day and how he had ended up in this situation.

_They were on Richie’s bed, making out as they did most of time they spent together these days and things were starting to get heated. Richie moved to Eddie’s neck, having learned that this drove him wild, his hand drifted underneath Eddie’s shirt, stroking up his side._

_When Eddie gasped out, “Richie, wait,” Richie pulled back immediately, placing his right arm on the pillow beside Eddie’s head, leaning up above him. His eyes bore into Eddie’s, searching for what could be wrong._

_“What’s the matter?” he asked._

_Eddie shook his head, “Nothing, I-I just…” the balls he had a second ago when he had come to a firm inner decision suddenly shrunk back into his body, and he looked off to the side._

_Richie’s hand came up to his cheek, gently turning his face to Richie again, “Hey, whatever it is, you can tell me,” he said, his voice full of earnest._

_Eddie swallowed heavily and steeled himself, he had been trying harder recently to voice what he wanted sexually, with Richie’s constant encouragement, “I want you to f-fuck me, like- properly,” he started off strong but the last bit was said in such a small voice, Richie strained to hear, their proximity meant he just caught it._

_He raised his brows in return, and a flush started to creep onto_ his _cheeks, which shocked Eddie slightly. Richie had come across as the sexually confident one in their budding relationship, seeming to Eddie to be all knowledgeable and always happy and willing to accommodate with that confidence._

_“O-Okay, of course we can, are you sure you’re ready for that?” he asked, concern filled his voice._

_Eddie’s hands came up to hold Richie’s face, a renewed confidence igniting within him at Richie’s uncertainty, “Aside from how much I love you, I have never been more sure of anything, I want all of you Richie, I’m ready, I promise,” he said firmly, his eyes holding onto Richie’s, his thumbs stroked across Richie’s cheek bones._

_He smiles up at Richie, then Richie’s face softens, and he smiles back, “Okay then, well we’ve already got lube, we just need… um, condoms,” he says quietly, his blush creeping back._

_Richie had gotten them lube after that first night they had spent together, to make things easier on them, because it even helped with hand jobs, and Richie only wanted Eddie to feel the best he could. Pre cum and spit could only get you so far._

_Eddie nodded back, his mouth going dry, “I-I know, I’ll get them,” he states, the shakiness belying the confidence he tried to exude._

_Richie’s eyebrows practically disappeared into his hairline at that, “Are you sure? I don’t mind,” he assures him._

_Eddie nods once, “It’s fine, I’ll do it,” he affirms, his voice stronger this time. He was resolute and if anyone knew better how stubborn Eddie could get when he set his mind to something, it was Richie. He had learned over their many years of friendship when to pick his battles._

_He could sense that Eddie needed to do this, and so of course he would let him._

_He nods back in return and smiles encouragingly, “Alright, do you want me to come with you?”_

_Eddie rolls his eyes and smiles back fondly, “No, Rich, I can do this myself, I don’t need you holding my hand,” he says jokingly, his voice tender._

_Richie just keeps smiling, “I know you don’t,” then he leans down to capture Eddie’s lips in a sweet kiss._

_Eddie pulls back, making Richie groan low in frustration, Eddie chuckles, “Okay, I’m gonna go now before I chicken out, you wait here, I won’t be long,” he says, giving Richie another quick kiss before he left._

And that’s how he ended up here, at the local pharmacist, staring at the range of condoms they had on offer, wondering how in fucking hell he was supposed to know which ones he should choose, and feeling the regret creeping up on him that he should have had Richie with him.

Richie had asked if he knew which ones to get, and Eddie quipped back that he was sure he’d figure it out.

Fuck, as _if_ he was sure, he had never been more un-fucking-sure in his life.

His breath came out in harsh gusts, his chest moving hard and fast, sweat building on his brow and in his clenched fists.

He bit his lip as his face turned down into an uncertain frown, wondering if he should just swallow his pride, go to the payphone and get Richie down here to talk him through it.

One thing he knew was Richie hadn’t been lying all those years about how big his dick was. Eddie had always thought he had been overcompensating but he was so wrong. Richie was _huge_ , and he would be lying if he said it didn’t scare him a little, the thought of having _that_ in him, it was actually quite daunting.

Fuck.

He took a deep breath and just went for one pack of large and one of the extra-large, just in case, he decided he’d keep it simple and just go by size for now, then later they could venture into flavours and ribbed styles and all of the other choices on offer.

He held the boxes in each hand for a moment, taking another deep breath and steeling himself for his next battle.

Paying.

At the counter.

Where another person stood.

Where another person would see his purchases.

Fuckfuckfuckfuck _fuuuuuuck_.

Okay, it’s okay, he can do this, he _can_ do this. He fucking stood up to his tormentor of his entire school career but a year ago when he punched Henry Bowers in the face, and proceeded to kick him in the stomach. When Bowers had none of his goons to back him up, he was fucking _weak_. That doesn’t mean Bowers wasn’t planning on how to get him back if all the glaring and snarls were anything to go by, but it had already been a year, and Eddie just wasn’t scared of him anymore.

So, if he could do _that_ , then he can fucking certainly do _this._

He took another deep breath, and he briefly wondered if he would pass out if he kept doing that. He was already feeling lightheaded but he couldn’t be sure if it was the heavy, shallow breaths or the anxiety wracking his body. It was probably both.

He closed his eyes for a moment and then thought fuck it and he turned and stormed down the aisle to the counter, slamming the boxes down and catching the attention of-

Greta Keene.

Fucking of course it had to be _her._

Since Eddie had ditched the number of medications his mother had him on for years, he hadn’t actually stepped foot into the pharmacy for a long, _long_ time, only going to the grocery store for basic medical needs such as band-aids, pain killers and anti-bacterial hand gel.

So he had no idea before stepping foot in here that Greta still worked here, but of course she would be, because this was Eddie and shit like this only seemed to happen to him. He was just relieved they didn’t have school anymore.

He bit back a groan, and instead stood straighter, locking eyes with her.

She raised a brow, her usually bored expression becoming amused, a smirk playing on her lips, continuing to chew her gum obnoxiously loud.

“Finally getting some action, huh, loser?” she states in her usual drawl.

“Yeah and what’s it to you?” he bites back harshly, standing tall and firm.

She just raises both brows back, popping her gum and proceeds to ring him up, not commenting on the fact that he had two boxes of different sizes. Eddie thanked whoever was watching over him for that grace.

He paid and left as quickly as he could without looking like he was running away.

He got outside and breathed in deep, only this time it actually relaxed his whole body. He felt the fresh air fill his lungs and loosen his tense limbs, relieved to have braved that hurdle. Then he headed back to Richie’s.

~

Eddie entered Richie’s room with his bag of items, dropping it onto Richie’s chest where he lay sprawled on the bed, and Eddie plopped down beside him.

Richie sat up, the bag falling onto his lap, he looked over at Eddie with a raised brow and a smirk, “Took you long enough, I nearly sent out a search party,” he says in amusement.

Eddie rolls his eyes, fighting down the blush at his embarrassment, “Fuck off, Tozier,” he bites back, no harshness in his tone. Nervousness began to creep up on him, which he knew was silly. He had nothing to be nervous about with Richie, and he knew he would be willing to stop or put it off if Eddie wanted.

Richie just chuckles lightly beside him, lying down and dragging Eddie down with him, wrapping him up in his warm, strong embrace.

Eddie couldn’t help but snuggle into him, nuzzling into his chest, and humming in delight.

Richie’s fingers began to idly stroke through Eddie’s hair, an absent hobby of Richie’s that had come to light. No matter how they were sitting, or lying as the case may be, Richie’s fingers always managed to find their way there. Eddie definitely wasn’t about to complain.

“So, I have actually come up with a plan,” Richie started, his voice rumbling into Eddie where he lay.

When he didn’t continue Eddie prompted him, “Okay,”

“It’s a surprise, but you have to go home and get yourself ready, I’ll drop you off of course, and come pick you up later,” he continues.

Eddie hadn’t expected that, he honestly thought they were going to just get on with it, frankly. But he was soon discovering that that was where they differed, Eddie was very much up front and willing to get down to business, while Richie was gradually showing himself to be more of a romantic, and Eddie couldn’t help smiling at that.

He shifted so he could rest his chin on Richie’s chest and look up at him through his lashes, a playful smile on his lips, “Are you taking me on a date, Richie Tozier?” he asks, teasingly.

Richie blushes and keeps staring resolutely at the ceiling, he swallows and Eddie is caught up in the sight of his Adam’s apple bobbing, “Maybe,”

Eddie crawls up his body until he can hold himself above Richie, he leans on his left arm while the other hand comes up to hold Richie’s cheek and gently tug on his face so he meets his eyes.

Eddie smiles fondly, “I would love to go on a date with you, Richie,” he says softly.

Richie barely has time to smile back before Eddie captures his lips in a tender kiss, slow and closed mouthed, hoping he poured everything of himself and how he felt into that kiss.

Richie’s hands come up to hold his face and he tilts his head to get a better angle.

Before things can get too heated, it’s Richie’s turn to pull away, breathless and pupils blown wide, a beautiful pink blush scattered across his cheeks, “We’ll continue later, _after_ I’ve wined and dined you,” he says, his voice husky from lust, it shot straight to Eddie’s dick and he groaned in frustration, clenching his eyes shut and dropping his head to Richie’s chest.

“Fuck, you sure know how to torture a guy, don’t you? Asshole,” he grumbles into his shirt.

Richie just chuckles and wraps his arms around Eddie once more, he places a peck into Eddie’s hair, “You’re not the only one who’ll be frustrated you know, you have no idea how irresistible you are, I swear to fucking God Eds, but this way, it can- I dunno, it’ll be more special I guess, and I wanna show off my hot boyfriend, is that such a crime?” he says casually.

Eddie freezes for a moment, then looks up to Richie with wide eyes full of hope and longing and he hopes he didn’t look too pathetic, “I’m your boyfriend?” he asks tentatively, not sure if he should believe it.

Richie just looks at him, “Well, yeah, if you want to be?”

“Of course I do!” he says and rushes up to kiss him again, a renewed spark of passion igniting within him at that.

Richie chuckles into his mouth, pulling back, “I honestly thought we were, like unspokenly or something,” he admits, dumbfounded.

Eddie rolls his eyes, “First of all, _unspokenly_ isn’t a word, second of all, you know what I’m like by now, I need shit spelled out for me, if you do not say the words ‘I’m your boyfriend’ I’m not gonna know if you are or not,” he says blandly, raising his brow at Richie. His _boyfriend_ , the words sent a thrill through him.

Richie just shakes his head and laughs, “How could I forget a detail like that?”

Eddie huffs out loudly, dramatically, shaking his head overly forlorn, “I don’t know Richie, maybe you don’t know me as well as you thought,” he catches his eye, smirking briefly, Richie narrows his eyes playfully in return and then Eddie starts to get up, “Maybe I should just go find someone who will _really_ know me,” and jumps out of Richie’s increasingly firm grip, but then Richie’s on him in a heartbeat. He bursts out laughing as they get into one of their play fights, grabbing each other, tickling and Eddie getting thrown back onto the bed a lot as he tries to jump off and run to Richie’s door.

It ends with them rolling around and making out as is common lately with a lot of things they try to do. The beginning of a new and exciting relationship meant they couldn’t take their hands, or lips, off each other for too long.

Again, they didn’t get very far before Richie put a stop to it, firmly, and then he resolutely took Eddie home before he mauled him.

~

Eddie thundered down the stairs when he heard a firm knock at his front door. He’d been ready for a while, alternating between sitting on his bed and pacing his room, twitchy with nerves and excitement.

He wasn’t sure how casual or dressed up he should be so he settled for something in between.

A crisp white polo shirt that made his tan look more deep and some well fitted denim shorts that stopped mid-thigh, because he knew Richie loved him in shorts, but he didn’t want to go _too_ short as he had no clue where they were going.

He thanked Mother Nature that it was hot enough for it, with the school year over it was the summer, and it hit Maine earlier and warmer than usual, so the nights were nice and balmy at the moment. Balmy enough for shorts.

He shouted a half-hearted farewell to his mother, whom he had already informed that he wouldn’t be coming home for the night, and she didn’t really fight him like she used to.

He opens his door and stops dead in his tracks, his mouth going dry and his eyes wide, drinking in the sight before him.

Richie was wearing one of his oversized Hawaiian shirts, and he had chosen to pair it with some skinny black jeans and converse, his curls pulled up in a loose bun, some of them escaping and blowing across his forehead in the warm summer breeze.

Fuck.

He was just too fucking hot.

He finally tries to meet Richie’s eyes but finds they’re caught up in Eddie’s legs, so he clears his throat, “My eyes are up here, fuckwad,” he says, shocking Richie out of his trance.

He chuckles quietly, “Come on,” he urges as he closes his door behind him, reaching for Richie’s hands.

Richie holds him in return and bends down to place a gentle kiss on Eddie’s lips, he pulls back with a smile, his eyes glistening with excitement, “Ready for our date, Spaghetti man?” he says, wriggling his brows at Eddie.

Eddie scoffs, and rolls his eyes up to the heavens, “Okay, I’m only going to say this once, none of those shitty nicknames tonight, you’ll ruin the mood,” he says, trying to sound firm.

“We’ll see about that,” he teases, dragging Eddie over to his truck.

It isn’t until they’ve buckled in and Richie has started pulling away from his house that Eddie remembers what Richie said earlier about showing him off. He frowns slightly in his confusion, wondering how he could possibly do that in Derry, of all places, the epitome of small-town-mindedness. The residents weren’t exactly accepting of anyone that was deemed different.

He decides to just ask him outright, “What did you mean earlier when you said you wanna show me off? It’s not like we can go on a real date here,” he can’t help the bitterness that leaks into his tone as he says the last part.

Richie purses his lips and narrows his eyes in thought, an expression Eddie had become familiar with in their friendship, as he considers how much to reveal, “Okay, I’ll just say, maybe it’s not a one-to-one date, exactly, but it will certainly end that way,” is the cryptic thing he decides on, keeping his tone neutral.

Eddie frowns as he looks at Richie, trying and failing to read his mind and decipher the meaning behind those words.

He huffs and looks back out the windshield, folding his arms across his chest.

Richie chuckles, “Oh man, you really hate surprises don’t you?” he says, his tone amused.

Eddie’s frown deepens, “It’s not the surprise exactly, I just hate the not knowing,” he grinds out through his clenched teeth.

Richie keeps his easy smile on his face, “I’m sure you can handle it for a few more minutes, we’re nearly there,”

He’s right. Exactly a few minutes later he takes turn onto a dirt road, and Eddie frowns slightly as he recognises it.

“Are we going to the lake?” he asks.

Richie just shrugs, “Maybe,” still trying to be cryptic.

Eddie rolls his eyes, “I know where we are, dickwad,” he states, his eyes trained on Richie.

Richie just keeps looking out of the windshield.

He eventually pulls up in front of a familiar cabin, Bill’s parent’s cabin. He parks outside and unbuckles, turning to Eddie.

Eddie follows suit, ready to hear what his plan is.

Richie reaches for Eddie’s hands, his eyes boring into Eddie’s, “Okay, so I thought, as it’s our first date, and I know what you’re like about shit being too public, so I thought rather than push it and take you out _out_ right away, I’d settle us in, so, we’re going to hang out with the losers for a bit, then go off later, for the second portion of the date,” he finishes, gauging Eddie’s reaction.

Eddie blinks and nods, “Okay,”

Richie’s face becomes uncertain, “It can just be us if you want? The others aren’t here yet, I wanted to make sure you were okay with telling them about us, I mean I know I really want to, I just wanna tell everyone, you know? But I understand if you’re not ready to,” he says this in a rush, his nervousness showing through painfully.

Eddie smiles reassuringly, his hands coming up to Richie’s face, “I’m absolutely certain, I wanna tell them too,” he says softly, placing a peck on Richie’s lips.

Richie beams back at him, pulling him onto his lap so Eddie straddles him and he can kiss him properly.

~

Their five friends arrive in Bill’s tiny car, and when they pile out Eddie can’t help but laugh at the sight, it reminded of him of those clown cars.

Bev rushes over first, grabbing Eddie in an almighty hug, which he returns gratefully. They hadn’t hung out as one big group since prom, only seeing each other in dribs and drabs, and both Richie and Eddie had wanted to tell them when they were all together.

“I’m so happy for you guys!” she squeals in his ear, and he pulls back at the sound.

He frowns, “Did he tell you already?” and gives Richie a pointed look, he just shrugs back.

Bev answers before Richie can, “No he didn’t, but I knew it, I just knew it, guys, I was right! Pay up!” she turns to Bill, Mike, Stan and Ben.

Stan speaks up, “Pay both of us,” he affirms sternly, holding his hand out to the remaining three.

Bill grumbles and shoves a five into his hand, and as they all hand over money to Stan and Bev, Eddie’s hands go to his hips and he looks affronted.

“Excuse me, did you guys bet on us?” he all but shouts.

Richie barks a laugh and high fives Bev, then Stan, they all laugh and hug, and Eddie tries to remain strong and stern but then Ben grabs him, and he cracks, no one can stay mad at Ben for too long.

They all end up setting up chairs and a small campfire outside. There is already a picnic table that they can place their snacks and drinks on, and Richie gets a cooler that Eddie hadn’t realised was in the truck bed.

They settle into their chairs chatting loudly, and laughing, drinking their beers around the fire. Eddie couldn’t be happier.

“Fuck, I just can’t believe you took so long getting your shit together,” she states at one point, shaking her head in disbelief and taking a swig of her beer.

Eddie scoffs, “Oh come on, we weren’t that obvious,” he defends himself.

Bev laughs, nearly chocking on her sip, “Oh _please_ you so were!” she shouts, a bright smile lighting up her face.

“Listen, if I could tell, then yes you were,” Stan joins in.

“I’m not actually surprised you knew, to be honest, Stan, you’re the most observant of us, I know you know more than you let on,” Eddie quips back.

Stan’s face remains neutral and before he can argue back Eddie cuts him off, “And besides, it couldn’t have been _that_ obvious, Bill, Mike and Ben didn’t know!” he shouts to the group as a whole, gesturing wildly to the named three.

Bev barks a laugh, “Those three are so oblivious Eds, I’m not surprised,”

“Hey!” Bill shouts back, “I definitely knew something was going on there, I just didn’t think they had told each other yet, honestly wasn’t sure they ever would, _they’re_ the most oblivious ones,”

“Yeah, seriously guys, you’re so stubborn and blind it’s hilarious,” Mike chips in.

Then Richie joins in, defending their case while everyone pokes fun tenderly. It ends amicably of course, and they settle into a few easy conversations, just hanging out, drinking beer and enjoying the sunset over the lake.

Before the sun disappears completely, Richie leans over to Eddie to say lowly, “It’s time for the second part of the evening,” and he smiles suggestively at Eddie, who can’t help but gently smile back.

Richie grabs hold of Eddie’s hand, pulling him up with him, “Alright guys, this has been fun and all, but I’m selfish and require Eddie’s soul attention now,” he announces and then they head into the cabin after saying their goodnights. The others would also be staying in the other rooms, but they’ll turn in a bit later. The walls weren’t exactly thin but they didn’t wanna risk it.

“Have fun!” Bev shouts suggestively, a playful smirk on her face.

They make their way inside, and Eddie comes to halt just inside the door, because what he faces is possibly the cutest thing he has ever witnessed.

There are candles lighting up nearly every surface, giving the room a low golden glow, then his eyes fall on the table. There is another candle, some roses and two plates of food.

Eddie takes it all in and walks into the room, Richie just behind him.

When he remains speechless, Richie clear his throat quietly, “What do you think?” he asks, still quiet, not wanting to disturb the peace of the moment.

Eddie turns and he grabs Richie’s face, pulling him down for a kiss, “I love it,” he says against his lips, before diving back in, Richie’s hands fall to grip his hips, pulling him close.

But then he pulls away, “We’ll have plenty of time for that, first, dinner,” he says, and then he’s directing Eddie to the table.

When Eddie’s seated he looks down at what they would be eating and promptly glares across the table at Richie, “Richie are you fucking kidding?”

Richie just laughs and holds his hands up in surrender, “Bev suggested it, because it’s one of the easiest and quickest meals to make, I swear I didn’t do it on purpose,” he urges, sounding sincere.

Eddie narrows his eyes, “Fine, I’ll let you off this time,” he concedes, and proceeds to start eating the meal Richie had prepared.

It was spaghetti and meatballs.

As he ate, he couldn’t help but wonder when he had the time to make this, and he decided to voice as such.

“My mom helped me after I dropped you home, with it being made, all I had to do was sneak away to reheat it in the microwave here, while you were pre-occupied with everyone out there,” he admits, gesturing with his fork to the door behind Eddie.

“So, you can be organised when you put your mind to it, and in such a short space of time,” Eddie says, raising a brow, “You’ve really pulled this off, you know,”

Richie smiles back, “Well, you make me want to try,” he says back tenderly and Eddie’s heart soars.

They finish off their food and then Richie gets up, holding a hand out for Eddie, which he takes gratefully.

Richie leads him down past the living room, towards one of the bedrooms, and Eddie’s heart rate picks up in anticipation.

The door shuts gently behind them, and Richie stands in front of Eddie. His hands come up to gently hold Eddie’s face, tilting it up as he does. Eddie falls into his warm brown eyes, so open and sincere and full of love that he can’t stand it.

He rocks up onto the tips of his toes and captures Richie’s lips in a kiss. His hands go to Richie’s hips, holding himself steady against him. Richie bends down, easing Eddie back onto his feet so he doesn’t have stretch up, his hands drifting down Eddie’s back, encompassing him in his loving embrace. They continue moving down until they reach Eddie’s hips, pulling him closer.

Eddie bites Richie’s lip, and he opens up obligingly, allowing Eddie to deepen the kiss.

Eddie’s hands move up Richie’s soft belly, continuing up to his chest, brushing his already hardened nipples through the fabric of his shirt, causing a gasp to escape Richie’s mouth as he does. His hands continue their journey upwards until they land on his shoulders, then they wrap around him, pulling Richie further down to meet him.

Richie’s hands go to Eddie’s ass gripping firmly, and then picking him up, causing Eddie to wrap his thighs around Richie’s waist on instinct. With Richie’s hand gripping into his ass, it’s Richie’s turn to tilt his head up to continue to meet Eddie’s eager mouth.

He shuffles carefully towards the bed, and lays Eddie down, before straightening up and undressing. Eddie follows suit chucking his clothes carelessly to the floor beside the bed.

Then Richie is on him again, his hands stroking his sides as he dives back into Eddie’s mouth. Eddie’s hands go to Richie’s hair and he opens his legs to allow Richie to settle there. The shift in positions causes their cocks to brush each other and they both gasp sharply. Richie’s head falls to Eddie’s shoulder, where he continues kissing and sucking and biting into the sensitive skin there.

Eddie moans, his hands tightening in Richie’s hair and drawing a low moan in return, the sound shoots straight down to his already hardening cock, and he needs _more_.

Richie moves down Eddie’s body, kissing across his firm chest and licking and biting both nipples as he goes. He continues down, kissing and sucking the skin of his stomach, down to his hip bones. He kisses the inside of one thigh, and Eddie shudders beneath him.

Then he sits, and reaches to the draw in the cabinet beside the bed, he slams it shut and rocks back on his heels. He’s holding lube, and he chucks a condom on the bed beside them, ready.

His eyes meet Eddie’s again, his pupils blown so wide with lust that his eyes looks black, his face is flushed and his breathing is coming out in gasps, he leans forward, holding himself over Eddie’s quivering form beneath him, he can feel his hot breathe fan his face, “Are you sure?” he asks, tentatively.

Eddie smiles and nods, his hands cupping his face and kissing him softly, “Yes,” he whispers against his lips.

Richie nods and smiles, kissing him again, and moving down his body.

He hears him pop the lid of the lube, and then his eyes watch as he covers his fingers, before he discards the bottle.

He nudges Eddie’s legs open wider, and he obliges eagerly, he holds his breath in anticipation, and then Richie’s mouth is on his again.

“Ready? I’ll open you up with my fingers first, okay?” he says.

Eddie nods, “Ready,” he says, and affirms his point by spreading his legs further and wrapping his legs around Richie’s waist.

Richie kisses him as his hand disappears and then Eddie feels a finger stroke his hole and he gasps into Richie’s mouth, his hands gripping his shoulders.

The finger starts breaching, pushing in slowly to the first knuckle and Eddie moans at the sensation.

Richie pauses and before he can stop him, Eddie thrusts his hips onto the finger, swallowing it all the way to the third knuckle, and he moans loudly.

“Is that okay?” Richie asks.

Eddie nods, gripping him tighter, his nails beginning to dig into the skin of his shoulders, “Yes, yes, keep going,” he urges.

Richie obliges, gently nudging a second finger into Eddie’s hole, he goes in just as slow and Eddie holds back his need to thrust onto the finger. It was the oddest sensation, having something up there, nearly filling him, but it felt so _good_ and the idea of Richie doing it just made his cock harder.

Richie started moving his fingers, scissoring wider with each thrust, slowly working Eddie open, kissing him all the while to distract him if it felt uncomfortable at any point.

He then pauses and starts to add a third finger and Eddie is positively writhing beneath him.

He can’t hold it, he thrusts his hips and takes all three fingers, causing him to inhale sharply, and exhale into a loud moan.

“Are you okay?” Richie asks, the ever attentive lover, it made Eddie’s chest warm.

“Fuck, yes, Rich, move,” he demands and then Richie moves his fingers, scissoring again.

He only does it a few times before he angles them and he manages to brush a bundle of nerves that have Eddie nearly scream Richie’s name and Richie smirks into his mouth at finding his prostate.

He moves his fingers in earnest now, and Eddie falls apart beneath him, his nails scratching down Richie’s back and making him moan in return.

“R-Richie, I need you, _now_ ,” he says, hoping to convey the urgency of the situation, he was sure he would come soon but he’d be damned if he finished before he got Richie in him.

Richie pecks his lips, and nods, “Okay,” he removes his hand and grips Eddie’s hips. He sits up, bringing Eddie up and onto his lap, he shifts around a bit, until he’s leaning against the headboard and Eddie is straddling him.

He sees the question in Eddie’s eyes and explains before he can ask, “For your first time, I thought I’d let you have control on how much of me you take, as I’m- you know, big,” he says in a rush, a blush filling his cheeks and scattering down to his chest.

Eddie’s eyes soften and he smiles, he kisses him, “This is perfect,” he whispers against his lips.

“You’re perfect,” Richie whispers back, kissing him in earnest.

Eddie’s hands fall to Richie’s shoulders and Richie is gripping his hips, then Eddie sits back and reaches for the condom.

He rips it out of the packet with his teeth, frees it of its packaging and then gets it ready on the tip of Richie’s dick, nearly purple from how hard he was, leaking against his stomach.

Eddie’s mouth watered at the sight, and he bit his lip, before he decides to quickly lick along the tip instead, removing the condom for a moment.

Richie groans and bucks up without thinking, then he forces his hips to remain still as Eddie licks up the whole length of him and his hands fist into the bedding instead of Eddie’s hair, because he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to control himself from fucking his face right there.

Eddie looks up at Richie as he licks one more time, and then he takes the head into his mouth, swallowing him until he had half his dick in his mouth.

“F-Fuck, Eds, you’re amazing,” Richie bites out between moans and gasps.

Then Eddie’s mouth was gone, and Richie is left a gasping mess beneath Eddie. He had to admit he was glad Eddie stopped when he did because he would have definitely come if he continued.

Eddie’s eyes glint, “I thought I’d have a try,” he says with a small smile and he had never looked more appetising to Richie than he did then. His whole body flushed and trembling deliciously with arousal, his eyes blown and bright, the confidence that flowed from him in waves was fucking gorgeous.

He pulls him down for a kiss, tasting himself on his tongue and not minding in the slightest, if anything it made him impossibly harder.

Then Eddie was placing the condom on his dick and rolling it down, his whole length, his warm hand engulfing him, and making his mind explode at the sensation.

Eddie makes sure it’s on completely, then he adjusts his position, placing his hands firmly on Richie’s shoulders, and locking eyes with him as his hands fall to his hips, helping him stay steady as he lifts himself up.   
  


Before he can go further Richie quickly grabs the lube, “Can never have too much lube,” he says pointedly, at Eddie’s brow, then he slathers it on his dick. 

He chucks the lube aside again and keeps a hand on his dick he can direct it to Eddie’s hole, and he just lets it touch the skin there. Eddie’s breath comes out in quick gasps as he then starts to lower himself on Richie’s hard cock.

He clenches his eyes shut as the head breaches the tight ring of skin. Even with all that prep, Richie was fucking massive, Eddie wasn’t sure if any amount of prepping would ever actually be enough.

He pauses there, with just his head pulsing in him, breathing heavily.

Richie’s hands both rub comforting circles into his hip bones, “Are you okay?” he asks softly.

Eddie opens his eyes, meeting Richie’s concerned ones, he nods, “Y-Yes,” he breathes out.

Richie’s face softens, “Take your time, we can always stop if you want to,” he assures him and it makes Eddie want to cry, he’s so overwhelmed with love for this boy in front of him.

He leans down to kiss him instead, his hands holding onto his face, he pulls back and starts lowering himself again, slowly, _achingly_ slow. He breathes in and out steadily now as Richie’s dick fills him, he doesn’t pause this time, because he figures it’ll feel better when it’s completely in, rather than draw it out. He keeps eye contact with Richie the whole time, and until his hips settle against Richie’s and he’s sheathed completely.

They both groan, and Eddie closes his eyes briefly, taking time to adjust to being filled up like this.

“Fuck,” Richie breathes out, his head falling forward to Eddie’s chest, his arms coming to wrap around Eddie’s back, holding him close. Eddie’s hands wrap around Richie’s neck and head in kind, stroking his fingers through his hair.

Then he moves.

He lifts himself up and back down, slow and unsure.

Richie’s hand go back to his hips, helping him get leverage as he thrusts up and down.

“R-Richie, you can move as well,” Eddie assures him, and then Richie moves them down the bed until he’s lying flat on his back and he’s in a good enough position to move with Eddie above him.

Eddie’s hands go to his chest and he lifts his hips, then Richie digs his heels into the bed and his knees bend so he can thrust his hips up to meet Eddie’s, his hands still holding tight to Eddie’s hips.

They eventually move around to his ass, because he can’t resist those plump cheeks and he uses them as leverage instead. They move together, picking up their pace, then Richie hitches his hips to get a different angle and Eddie screams his name, and he smiles in satisfaction because he’s found that spot again.

They both move in earnest now, pumping his thick cock into Eddie, while Eddie’s own is rubbing against his stomach, leaking and pulsing at the tip.

Richie goes to wrap his hand around it but then Eddie shakes his head and knocks it away, “N-no, I’m close, I-I’m fine,” he gasps out, keening and whining because Richie’s relentlessly going for his prostate and he kind of wants to see if he can come untouched.

Richie’s hand goes back to ass, “F-Fuck, baby, you have no idea how hot you look up there,” he gets out around his own moans.

“R-Richie,” he whines, he moves faster now.

“Come on, Eds, you’re doing so good, keep going, baby, so close, come on,” he encourages, and it’s those words of praise that finally have Eddie come undone.

“Fuck yes, _Richie!_ ” he screams and comes all over his own stomach and Richie’s chest, shuddering and gasping.

His tight hole clenches around Richie’s dick as he rides him through his unbelievable high, his eyes roll back into his head and his mouth drops open as he continues to moan, his dick still spitting droplets of come. 

That stunning sight along with the sudden pressure around his dick is what does it for Richie. He thrusts one final time, burying himself to the hilt inside Eddie’s heat as he’s overcome by his own orgasm, shouting Eddie’s name in return.

Eddie falls to his sticky chest, uncaring of the cum for now.

They lay there for a moment, catching their breaths, slick with sweat.

“That- was- fucking _amazing_ ,” Eddie says, still breathless, feeling all fuzzy and warm from that unbelievable high.

Richie chuckles beneath him and Eddie relishes in the feel of the rumble of his chest, “Fuck yeah, it was,” he agrees, his voice also breathless, and still husky.

“We will definitely do that again,” he demands, not that he’d have to demand it of Richie.

Richie laughs again, a hand comes up to stroke through Eddie’s hair, “We can do it as much as you want, babe,” he says.

“I want to do it _all_ the time,” he mumbles into his chest, suddenly feeling very sleepy.

“Well, we can’t if you’re gonna fall asleep,” Richie jokes back.

Then he shifts, pulling himself out of Eddie and immediately missing his heat, so he can lay Eddie on the bed and get the wipes he brought with him from the bedside drawer and proceed to clean them both up, being as tender with Eddie as he is every time he cleans him. Eddie has also helped with the clean-up, but Richie likes doing it.

He gets them both under the covers, and he pulls Eddie into his arms so he’s lying across his chest and their legs are tangling around each other.

It doesn’t take long for Eddie’s breathing to even out and he becomes a reassuring dead weight on Richie’s chest. His hold tightens around him for a moment, before he allows himself to follow suit and relax enough to fall into a boneless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> So they've had sex! Yay! 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
